SWITCH BOY
by Yoruichi64
Summary: Vous imaginez Byakuya comme quelqu'un de très droit et soigneux... Peut être, mais s'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade ? Et si Byakuya Kuchiki avait un côté "OFF" ? Que se passera-t-il quand quelqu'un qui semblait être son opposé (mais qui ne l'est pas vraiment en fait) le découvrira sous sa vraie nature ? Je vous laisse le plaisir de le découvrir ;) RATING T (pour l'instant)
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous, c'est ma première fanfic, alors j'espère que vous serez indulgent ! Je me suis inspirée du manga SWITCH GIRL pour l'idée ON/OFF, je trouvais que ça faisait assez amusant si on l'appliquait à Byakuya... Qu'on imagine vraiment pas comme ça ^^  
Bon je vous dis rien de plus et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

**SWITCH BOY**

Chacun d'entre nous possède un côté «OFF », plus ou moins visible. En effet, personne ne peut rester droit, stricte, impassible, autoritaire, distingué…parfait tout le temps. C'est pourquoi il y a toujours une partie de notre personnalité que nous ne montrons pas. Exemple : on peut être la plus sexy des filles le jour, et une fois chez soit se retrouver en jogg dégueulasse, assis devant une émission débile à bouffer des cacahuètes… Et oui, on ne le sait pas mais même Angelina Jolie et Brad Pitt ne peuvent pas toujours être au top du glamour. Qui sait la tête qu'ils ont une fois chez eux… ? Enfin bref, si vous n'avez pas compris le concept, lisez « SWITCH GIRL » ! Que l'histoire commence !

Vous connaissez tous, le célèbre, puissant et sexy capitaine de la 6ème division ? Byakuya Kuchiki, élu par « Madame Shinigami » comme LE capitaine le plus désirable du gotei 13, comme l'homme que l'on veut absolument dans son lit ou encore le regard le plus sexy du Seireitei. Ou encore dans « BE Shinigami » on le retrouve 2ème dans le sondage 'les shinigamis à qui vous voudriez arracher leurs vêtements avec les dents'… Bon fallait le trouver celui-là… Ce n'est pas tout, il est également réputé pour son extrême discrétion, pas une seule fuite sur sa vie privée. De nombreuses rumeurs, sans aucun fondement, circulent dans toute la Soul Society à propos de sa vie sentimentale, et il s'en fout royalement. Ça fait près de 50 ans que ça dure… Si on s'en tient aux rumeurs, il aurait couché avec la moitié des shinigamis, et avec son zampakuto… Mais son image est tellement parfaite que ces rumeurs infondées font rire, et presque plus personne ne les croit. Il a donc été élu, l'homme le plus secret et impassible du seireitei (il était le seul en liste…). En effet, même sa propre sœur qui le côtoie tous les jours ignore tout de son plus grand secret. Dès qu'il passe le pas de sa chambre, Byakuya Kuchiki se met en mode « OFF ». Adieu les Kenseikan, le haori sans faux pli, la tenue sans aucune tâche, le masque de Mister Fridge… Et bonjour le calcif rose, troué et trop grand avec un motif grenouille, bonjour le vieux sweat à capuche ou la veste de kimono miteuse et les lunettes rondes, bonjour les chaussettes trouées qui puent et… Oh sacrilège, bonjour le chouchou rose dans les cheveux… Là, il peut faire ce qu'il veut : comme bouffer un pot entier de glace au chocolat en jouant à un jeu vidéo pourri. Bon avant il n'avait que pacman… Mais lorsqu'il est retourné sur Terre, il en a profité pour faire une razzia dans les magasins de jeux vidéo. Alors, actuellement il est bloqué dans Assassin's Creed Revelation au moment où… Bon on s'en fout ! Enfin bref, vous l'avez compris, il est bien loin du glamour qu'on lui attribue lorsqu'on le voit noblement marcher dans les rues du Seireitei… Personne, même Rukia, n'est au courant de ce côté « OFF »… Et c'est mieux comme ça, jusqu'à ce que…

21h10, il avait fini plus tard que d'habitude, à cause de Renji qui, une fois de plus, n'avait pas correctement rempli, lu ou trié le tas de paperasse qui lui avait été confié. Il avait dû donc passer derrière et s'occuper du travail mal fait. Renji allait l'entendre demain, c'était de sa faut s'il avait loupé le final de la saison 8 d'NCIS ! Il siffla entre ses dents, et se dirigea vers le manoir Kuchiki, marchant plus rapidement que de coutume, mais toujours avec la même noblesse. Il croisa Rukia dans la salle à manger, lui adressa un léger signe de tête avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de se retirer dans ses quartiers. Là, une fois la porte fermée, fini le capitaine Kuchiki et le profil type du geek (sans les kilos en trop) se met en marche ! Il joua à Call of Duty jusqu'à s'endormir dessus.

Il fut réveillé le lendemain matin par le premier rayon de soleil. Il se leva dans une plainte douloureuse. Dormir par terre, c'était loin d'être confortable. Il décolla soigneusement la manette qui demeurait collée à sa joue, et tenta tant bien que mal d'effacer les traces des boutons sur ses joues, se lava et s'apprêta. Il plaça un kido de camouflage devant son attirail du parfait petit geek et au moment de fermer la porte de sa chambre il remit son masque stoïque. Il croisa une servante qui regarda bizarrement les marques sur sa joue, il comprit alors qu'il valait mieux qu'il arrive en retard plutôt que de risquer de trahir son secret. Renji, qui pour une fois était à l'heure eu presque envie de retourner dans son lit.

- Mais Taicho…

- Il n'y a pas de mais Renji, dit-il froidement, tu as bâclé ton travail hier, tu en feras donc le double aujourd'hui. Il serait peut-être temps que tu apprennes de tes erreurs ?

- Mais j'étais à l'heure ce matin…essaya-t-il avec une tête de chien battu.

- Qu'importe, je n'étais pas là pour le constater ! La discussion est close, tu n'as pas le choix ! Bonne soirée Renji.

_Il est trop cruel_ pensa-t-il, _j'ai une vie privée moi ! Merde, si tu savais ce que je lui fais à ta sœur quand t'es pas là hein ? Qu'est ce t'en dis ? MOUAHAHAHAHAHA ! _Mais bien entendu il garda ça pour lui, la paperasse suffisait, il avait pas envie de se prendre le bankai de son capitaine dans les fesses… Il frissonna à l'idée et, avec un air blasé, se remit à son travail, plus vite il avait fini, plus vite il pourrait dormir !

Byakuya était heureux, bien que cela ne se vît pas le moins du monde sur son visage, il rentrait plus tôt et donc allait pouvoir regarder « Question pour un champion »… Ou non mieux, il y'avait « Secret Story » ! Et le Prime était ce soir ! Il jubilait à l'idée : qui de Yuka ou de Atsuko allait être sauvée par le public ?

- Vite dépêchez-vous, Nii-sama vient de rentrer ! Rangez tout, et sortez par la porte de derrière, s'affola Rukia.

- Heiiin ? cria Nanano, mais Rukia-chan, tu nous avais dit qu'il ne revenait pas avant 20h !

- C'est ce que je pensais, mais apparemment il en a décidé autrement ! Vite ! Il ne doit pas nous découvrir !

Les femmes shinigamis se pressèrent pour ranger la salle qui avait servi à leur meeting hebdomadaire de l'association des femmes shinigamis, et qui avait eu lieu une fois de plus dans une des salles du manoir Kuchiki. Une fois que la salle fut rangée, Rukia les fit sortir en jetant des coups d'œil apeurés dans toutes les directions, au cas où son frère apparaitrait. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et suivit les autres filles sans se douter une seconde que l'une d'entre elles était restée dans la salle, cachée derrière le canapé, dormant profondément. Rukia évita de croiser son frère et s'en alla dans sa chambre où elle se fit apporter son diner.

Quelques heures plus tard, Rangiku Matsumoto se réveilla, un peu vaseuse en se demandant où elle pouvait bien être. Après quelque seconde elle reconnut enfin la salle où le meeting avait eu lieu. Elle soupira, elles avaient dû oublier de la réveiller. Elle se trouvait donc en plein milieu du manoir Kuchiki, qui ressemblait à un labyrinthe quand Rukia n'était pas là pour les guider, au beau milieu de la nuit… Elle était dans la merde ! Si elle tombait sur Byakuya, sa vie se finirait instantanément ! Et aucune chance de tenter de l'amadouer avec ses atouts… Les seuls regards qu'il lui avait adressé se rapprochaient plus du dégout que du désir… Se pourrait-il que Byakuya Kuchiki soit gay ? Elle balaya rapidement cette idée après s'être souvenue qu'il avait eu une femme. Puis elle rajouta pour elle-même que ce serait bien dommage qu'un homme aussi sexy ne soit pas du même bord qu'elle… Même si elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui, elle était bien trop bruyante, trop franche trop crue, sans aucune manière, exactement son contraire… Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait ! Elle soupira à nouveau et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit avec précaution pour tenter de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle erra un moment dans les couloirs du manoir Kuchiki. Tout le monde semblait couché à cette heure, elle n'avait pas croisé un seul servant, alors qu'elle était passé dans les cuisines, où elle avait perdu son chemin, c'est vous dire la taille de celles-ci. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir marché des kilomètres et toujours aucune trace de la sortie, peut-être tournait-elle en rond. Aucun moyen de le savoir : chaque porte se ressemblait. Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'elle vit de la lumière dépasse d'une pièce. Ce devait être la chambre de Rukia, elle ne voyait pas le capitaine Kuchiki se coucher si tard. Elle rigola à l'idée qu'elle se faisait de lui en train de dormir : droit comme une momie, emmitouflé dans un kimono à col roulé (ça existe ?). Elle ne se posa donc pas d'autre question et entra dans la chambre…

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Et SVP laissez une Review ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, encouragez moi...Ou pas d'ailleurs, mais bon ça me ferait vraiment plaisir d'avoir votre avis !**

**Merci à tous!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bon au niveau des émissions, j'en connais aucune au Japon, alors je me suis dit qu'un Secret Story japonais devrait exister, en tout cas, dans mon histoire ça existe**

**Disclaimer : Bon ben je pense que vous avez deviné, Bleach ne m'appartient pas… Ça se saurait sinon ^^'**

**Allez, bonne lecture !**

- Rukia-chan, je suis désolée de te déranger à une heure pareille, mais j'arrive pas à trouver la sortie, tu peux m'aid… elle s'arrêta net. Après avoir ouvert les yeux et jeté un bref coup d'œil à la salle qui, bien que très spacieuse, semblait encore plus en bordel que sa propre chambre. Son menton se décrocha lorsqu'elle vit une forme se retourner vers elle, puis un visage… Des lunettes ? Elle plissa les yeux avant de reconnaitre l'impossible…

- Go…Gomen…Gomenasai… J-je ne… commença-t-elle morte de peur, avant de se rendre pleinement compte du ridicule de la situation. Face à elle, de trois quart, le capitaine Kuchiki en slip rose, en T-shirt col V noir avec écris en doré : « I am rich and proud », avec UNE SEULE chaussette, un chignon et de sublimissimes lunettes style Harry Potter… Immobile comme une statue, la bouche grande ouverte, il la fixait. Elle réprima un gloussement, et regarda vers le sol. Mauvaise idée, face à elle, un caleçon Mickey pour le moins douteux et une assiette avec des restes de riz collés reposaient sur le sol. Son regard remonta vers Byakuya dont l'expression faciale n'avait pas changé. Ce fut trop, elle porta sa main à sa bouche et ravala son fou rire, jusqu'à exploser littéralement. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, elle dut se tenir le ventre en se roulant par terre tant elle riait. Avait-elle bien vu ? Etais-ce un rêve ? Non ce n'était pas possible, jamais… JAMAIS Byakuya Kuchiki ne pourrait vivre dans un tel bordel ! C'était pire que chez elle !

Oh putaiiiiin ! Si seulement elle avait eu un appareil photo !... Attends… Mais elle en avait un en plus ! Après quelques secondes de réflexion (toujours en se tortillant dans tous les sens) elle se dit qu'il s'agissait d'une très mauvaise idée, car là le dernier 1% de chance qu'elle survive à cette malencontreuse rencontre s'en irait en fumée… D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas la meilleure des réactions que de se foutre de la gueule du capitaine Kuchiki, dont la force et la puissance surpassaient largement la sienne. Son rire se calma peu à peu lorsqu'elle prit conscience que ses derniers instants étaient arrivés… _Et merde !_ pensa-t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Byakuya regardait le prime de Secret Story en suçotant des cerises, tranquillement assis dans son sofa, sans se douter une seconde du désastre à venir. Il attrapa son coupe ongle et commença à s'occuper des ongles de son pied gauche lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Son cœur rata un battement, et 2, puis 3, il lâcha le coupe ongle et se retourna lentement pour voir Matsumoto Rangiku debout, à l'entrée de sa chambre (ou dépotoir, c'est selon). Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux…Sa bouche s'ouvrit malgré lui, laissant un noyau de cerise tomber à ses pieds. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là bordel de merde ? Ca y'est, je suis mort, ma vie est finie… Pourquoiiiiiii ?_ Le chaos envahissait peu à peu son esprit, il n'avait même pas prêté attention à ce qu'avait pu marmonner Matsumoto. Par contre ses yeux s'agrandirent encore plus, et ses joues menaçaient de devenir rouges de honte, mais même dans la détresse, il réussit à se contenir, mais pas assez pour se recomposer son masque… C'était trop tard de toute façon, Matsumoto venait d'exploser de rire. Ce qu'il espérait de tout cœur était qu'elle s'étouffe, mais il ne pouvait pas sérieusement compter dessus. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose, là, maintenant, tout de suite ! Si elle révélait son secret, plus personne ne le respecterait, la honte s'abattrait sur lui et sur sa famille, ce qui était impensable… Autant mourir sur le champ, mais ça c'était pas non plus possible. Bon, il avait pas 36 000 solutions : soit il tuait le lieutenant Matsumoto, et mettait fin à tout danger potentiel… Quoique, une enquête risquerait d'être ouverte pour trouver le coupable, et retrouver sa trace ne serait pas très compliqué… Il abandonna cette idée. Il se mit en situation de joueur d'échec, il lui fallait un coup, au moins, d'avance sur son adversaire, qui était en position dominante, et dans la capacité de le faire chanter… Connaissant Matsumoto et sa légendaire flemmardise, il s'imagina à vie assigné à remplir sa paperasse pendant qu'elle se prélasserait dans les sources chaudes… Il s'agissait d'un moindre mal, se dit-il, au pire, il pourrait toujours en donner une partie à Renji, ou trouver quelqu'un pour le lui faire. Il savait également que cette femme possédait un réel désir de grandeur, de faste, de luxe… Elle pourrait donc lui demander de l'épouser et ainsi devenir Lady Kuchiki… Rien que l'idée le fit grimacer encore plus… Et si elle lui proposait un… Un plan cul ? _Mais comment je peux en venir à penser de telles choses moi ?_ Il se gifla intérieurement, non définitivement, pas que ça ne soit pas agréable, mais Hisana serait vraiment déçu de lui… Oh ! Et mon Dieu, Matsumoto avait la réputation d'une des plus grosses commères du Seireitei… Même si elle promettait, elle pourrait toujours parler de son secret, accidentellement… La situation à laquelle il faisait face semblait tellement improbable qu'il n'arrivait pas assez à rassembler ses idées et à penser correctement, il décida donc d'attendre, et d'attraper Senbonzakura, il lui restait encore l'option de la menace de mort !

Le rire de Rangiku se calma peu à peu, et une lueur d'effroi traversa son regard lorsqu'elle vit Byakuya se lever et attraper son Zampakuto… _Ca y'est, c'est fini…_pensa-t-elle. Dans une tentative désespérée, elle se mit à genoux et supplia :

- S'il vous plait, Kuchiki taicho, ne me tuez pas, je ne le dirais à personne, d'ailleurs je n'ai rien vu, non absolument rien ! Aaaaah je ne vois plus rien ! Mes yeux, oh par Kami, je suis aveugle ! Je suis votre humble serviteur, enfermez-moi, punissez-moi, mais me tueeeez pas ! Je vous en prie ! Je veux avoir une famille vous savez, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir des enfants, je ferais une bonne mère, même si c'est dur à croire ! S'il vous plaaaaaaaaaaait ! sanglota-t-elle.

Byakuya la regarda les yeux grands ouverts, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle tentait exactement, elle le prenait vraiment pour le dernier des idiots ou quoi ? Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa tenue et attrapa le premier yukata qu'il avait sous la main et l'enfila en vitesse. Il enleva ses lunettes et se détacha les cheveux. _Oh, la honte…_se dit-il.

Byakuya Kuchiki était un homme fier, il n'avait jamais connu de situations vraiment honteuses, à proprement parler. Car si perdre face à Yoruichi constituait quelque chose de honteux, alors ce moment surpassait tous les sommets de la honte. Alors qu'il pensait s'être recomposé un masque, où il avait rassemblé ses quelques restes de noblesse, ses yeux se portèrent sur la forme agenouillée en face de lui, puis sur ses pieds, où il remarqua avec épouvante cette chaussette horrible sur son pied droit. Dans un mouvement désespéré, il s'en débarrassa et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Rangiku qui ne put réprimer un autre gloussement. Byakuya la regarda comme s'il allait la foudroyer sur place. Il se décida enfin à dire quelque chose.

- Matsumoto fukutaicho… _J'aurais pas pu trouver autre chose à dire, non mais sérieusement !_

Elle releva lentement la tête, et évita de croiser son regard, elle fixa donc… Un chewing-gum collé sur le coin de son bureau, où ce qu'il restait de la deuxième chaussette pendait lamentablement. Elle dut s'enfoncer les ongles dans ses cuisses pour éviter d'exploser à nouveau de rire, car là, la situation n'accepterait surement aucune mauvaise blague ou tentative d'humour…

- Que faites-vous chez mo… Trop tard, les mots étaient sortis tous seuls… S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire, il s'agissait bien de ça… Il aurait dû nier les faits… Il aurait eu le dernier mot de toute façon… _Bon tant pis, ce qui est dit est dit_… Il s'éclaircit la gorge et repris de son ton habituel, détaché de tout sentiment.

- J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez la raison de votre présence… Et regardez-moi lorsque je m'adresse à vous !

Rangiku bascula craintivement son regard vers le sien, elle fut _presque_ rassurée de voir que son visage avait retrouvé sa froideur de toujours. _S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui mériterait des explications, c'est bien moi !_ ronchonna-t-elle_._ Elle se sentait quelque peu pressée de trouver une excuse valable expliquant sa présence dans le manoir Kuchiki, sans révéler l'existence des réunions de l'association des femmes shinigamis…

- Euh…bégaya-t-elle, c'est-à-dire que je suis somnambule… Et je me suis réveillée devant votre maison… Alors j'ai décidé de passer voir Rukia, car je n'arrivais plus à dormir… Enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? dit-elle en riant nerveusement.

Byakuya la considéra un instant, et leva un sourcil.

- J'ai bien peur que non, déclara-t-il. _Mais elle est en train de se payer ma tête celle-là !_ Il détestait qu'on lui mentît ! Il se pencha vers elle et la regarda avec son regard le plus cruel, et dit d'une voix calme et d'une froideur à vous glacer le sang.

- Fukutaicho… S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste par-dessus tout, ce sont les mensonges. Eviter de me mettre encore plus en colère que je ne le suis… Je ne le répèterai plus : que faites-vous là ?

Elle s'immobilisa, la peur clairement visible dans ses pupilles bleues. Elle n'avait pas trop le choix… Et puis au diable leur association stupide, c'était de leur faute après tout si elle se retrouve dans cette situation ! Elles auraient dû la réveiller ! Un éclair de génie lui traversa l'esprit… Actuellement, elle était en position de faire chanter le capitaine Kuchiki. Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur son visage… Il disparut aussitôt lorsqu'elle aperçut le regard qu'il posait sur elle, il semblait hors de lui. Bon elle allait se contenter de lui répondre gentiment, en tout cas pour l'instant.

- Toutes mes excuses Kuchiki-dono ! Il s'avère que, sans que vous le sachiez, les réunions de l'association des femmes shinigamis ont lieu dans votre manoir, elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour essayer de considérer la meilleure manière pour tout lui dire… Pour la douceur et le tact, ça semblait déjà mal parti… Son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle vit le fameux sourcil se lever, marquant soit sa surprise, soit sa colère… Soit les deux…_ Bon, je me lance !_

- Tout cela… A votre insu, j'en suis d'ailleurs désolée. Et il s'avère que Toshi… Hum, mon capitaine, ne me ménage pas ces derniers temps et… _Oh… Le sourcil c'est pas bon, il est encore plus haut que d'habitude !_ Enfin, pour vous expliquer que je me suis malencontreusement endormie durant cette réunion… Et… Ben elles ont dû oublier de… De me réveiller… Et donc lorsque je suis revenue à moi, il n'y avait plus personne, alors j'ai essayé de trouver un chemin menant vers la sortie, mais comme vous pouvez le constater… j'ai lamentablement échoué… Encore une fois, toutes mes excuses !

Et pour la énième fois elle s'inclina en demandant son pardon. Il tourna les talons et commença à marcher vers la porte de ce qui semblait être celle de la salle de bain. Matsumoto en profita pour tenter de s'éclipser…

- Puis-je savoir où vous allez Matsumoto fukutaicho ? demanda-t-il d'un ton « polaire ».

_Ouuuuuups ! Pour la tentative de fuite, c'est mort…_ Se dit-elle.

- Hum… Je… Je cherchais…elle s'arrêta net, en voyant Byakuya faire volte-face._ Ok… Il est vraiment pas content. _

- Euh rien du tout en fait… Je… Hum, auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'indiquer la sortie de votre manoir, ça serait bête que je me perde à nouveau… Qui sait ce que je pourrais trouver… _Mais qu'elle cooooooonne ! Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?_

- Je vous demande pardon ? Je ne crois pas vous avoir donné la permission de partir, déclara-t-il, l'irritation se faisait clairement sentir dans sa voix, et il ne prenait plus la peine de cacher sa colère. Son mal aise grandissait à mesure que le moment décisif approchait… Il allait devoir évoquer ce qu'elle avait vu, il allait devoir trouver un compromis pour ne pas que cette idiote ne révèle son côté OFF… Il allait devoir se lancer, il devait protéger son secret… Coute que coute !

**Merci de votre passage !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Le chapitre 2 est là ! Il s'agit en quelque sorte des préludes avant le début des choses sérieuses. je vais essayer de me dépêcher un peu plus, pour ne pas vous faire attendre ;)**

**Bon sinon Bleach ne m'appartient pas... Hélas... **

- En ce qui concerne ce que vous avez vu ici…commença-t-il d'une voix polaire. Suite à un long débat intérieur, il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux dire la vérité plutôt que de déballer un mensonge qui lui aurait fait perdre sa crédibilité.

- Je compte sur vous pour garder votre silence. Si qui que ce soit, excepté vous-même, entend parler de quoi que ce soit à propos de ce que vous avez vu, je vous tuerai, sans aucun scrupule. Et ne prenez pas ma parole à la légère _Matsumoto fukutaicho_ ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Rangiku avala difficilement sa salive, la peur s'emparant d'elle lorsqu'elle s'imagina transformée en sashimi par Senbonzakura.

- Loin de moi cette idée Kuchiki taicho, répondit-elle en tentant de paraître la plus détendue possible. Hum… Je ne voudrais pas abuser de…hum… votre gentillesse, mais face à un tel secret à porter, je souhaiterai vous demander quelque chose, libre à vous de me l'accorder… Bien entendu !

Le regard de Rangiku en disait long sur l'orientation que devait prendre la décision de Byakuya. Il n'avait pas trop le choix, il devait limiter les risques d'épanchement de son côté caché.

- Je vous écoute, dit-il le visage toujours impassible.

Rangiku sourit un peu lorsqu'elle entendit qu'il se pliait à ses désirs. Elle savait qu'il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à ce qu'elle allait lui demander, il pensait comme la plupart des gens qui ne la connaissait pas vraiment, elle en était certaine. Quand elle y réfléchissait, peu la connaissait sous son véritable visage. Elle n'avait rien de la fille enjouée, bruyante et paresseuse, bien que ce dernier point se vérifiât lorsqu'il s'agissait de la paperasse. Elle se sentait comme une femme brisée. Brisée par la perte du seul homme qu'elle avait jamais aimé il l'avait trahie, il l'avait combattue, l'avait épargnée, puis était mort sans une seule explication. Pas comme s'il avait été quelqu'un de très bavard, bien au contraire… Mais avec elle, il semblait si différent. Elle ne se résignait pas à l'oublier, durant toutes ces années, il avait été son ami, son confident, et un amant extraordinaire. Contrairement aux apparences, Rangiku n'avait rien d'une croqueuse d'hommes, le seul garçon avec qui elle ait jamais couché n'était autre que Gin. Et cela malgré son succès auprès de la gente masculine… Bien entendu elle avait eu des aventures d'un soir, qui se terminait souvent par une claque monumentale dès que ses conquêtes tentaient d'aller plus loin que le simple baiser… Elle ne pouvait pas envisager se faire toucher par un autre homme que Gin… Enfin, tout ça pour dire, que peu de gens la connaissait vraiment, Hinamori et son capitaine avait commencé à comprendre qu'elle souffrait elle aussi, mais ils demeuraient pourtant si loin de tout ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Elle avait envie de se jouer de Byakuya Kuchiki. Pendant longtemps elle avait eu peur de lui, comme la plupart des gens d'ailleurs. Mais après l'avoir vu à l'opposé de ce qu'il était au quotidien, elle se sentait remplie d'un sentiment de puissance, et avait envie d'oser des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginées auparavant. Et puis, avec quelqu'un d'aussi puissant sous la main, pourquoi s'en priver !

- Taicho, entrainez-moi, je veux devenir plus puissante, je veux atteindre le Bankai !

Les yeux de Byakuya s'écarquillèrent de surprise il s'était imaginé des scénarios plus tordus les uns que les autres, et voilà ce qu'elle souhaitait… Bon il savait ce que cela impliquait : se la coltiner quasiment tous les jours, pendant plusieurs mois, si ce n'est plusieurs années, pour peu qu'elle n'est même pas commencé à s'entrainer pour le Bankai… Il s'agissait du prix à payer… Mais dans quoi s'était-il fourré par Kami ? Avec un peu de chance, elle abandonnerait rapidement, il allait lui mettre une pression insoutenable jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et qu'elle laisse tomber… Cruel, en effet, mais très efficace selon lui.

Il soupira et dit enfin :

- Bien… Mais jurez-moi de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit…

Rangiku fut avant tout surprise qu'il accepte si facilement, elle aurait presque préféré devoir débattre un peu… Mais ce qui la frappa le plus fut la résolution ainsi qu'une grande crainte dans sa voix. Il comptait sur elle. Elle se rendit pleinement compte de ce qu'il devait ressentir à ce moment même… Elle eut presque pitié de lui, sentiment qui fut vite balayé lorsqu'elle vit l'expression…inexpressive de son visage se reformer, et son ton glacial refaire surface.

- Vous pouvez disposer, je serai demain matin à 7h sur les terrains d'entrainement de la 6ème division. Soyez à l'heure, je ne vous attendrais pas. J'informerai votre capitaine de votre absence la matinée.

Il tourna les talons avec grâce, marquant la fin de la discussion. Rangiku se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois dans le couloir, la réalité la rattrapa : elle ne savait toujours pas où se situait la sortie… Elle se frappa intérieurement, _mais qu'elle idiote _! Se dit-elle.

Byakuya venait de s'affaler sur son pouf, après avoir entendu la porte se refermer. Il l'avait échappé belle ! Ce côté bordélique qu'il avait développé petit à petit après la mort d'Hisana et qu'il avait gardé secret aux yeux de tous, avait vraiment failli être révélé au grand jour. Il s'en tirait pas si mal finalement, un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, signe de son soulagement ainsi que du fait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir finir son émission. Il allait attraper la télécommande lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Il grogna entre ses dents, il savait de qui il s'agissait… A l'origine, elle était venue jusqu'à lui car elle ne trouvait pas la sortie… Ça l'étonnerait beaucoup si elle avait eu une illumination sur sa location durant leur conversation. Il se leva de son pouf si moelleux et confortable et alla ouvrir la porte avec irritation. Une Matsumoto plus que gênée lui faisait face. Elle balbutia quelques paroles inintelligibles, qu'il interrompit presque immédiatement :

- Suivez-moi…

Elle fut rassurée de voir qu'il ne la jeta pas par la fenêtre et prit la peine de l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Le trajet se fit en silence, elle s'inclina pour le saluer, malgré les circonstances, il restait un noble ainsi que l'un de ses supérieurs, et à partir de demain, il serait son sensei. Sa relation, jusque-là quasi-inexistante, avec le capitaine Kuchiki venait de se transformer en quelques secondes elle était la première personne à découvrir son côté OFF, et bien plus que ça ; avant cette rencontre fortuite, elle craignait ce capitaine, on pourrait même parler de peur à son égard. Mais là, plus du tout, enfin si il restait toujours le fait qu'il pouvait facilement la déchiqueter en une fraction de seconde…

Demain allait être une journée palpitante et riche en émotions fortes, Haineko trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de se battre à nouveau. On trouvait difficilement plus catastrophique que la relation entre Rangiku et son zampakuto. Depuis la bataille de Karakura, elles ne communiquaient presque plus. Cet entrainement serait surement un moyen de les rapprocher à nouveau, et de reprendre leur recherche pour maîtriser le Bankai là où elle en était avant tous ces évènements qui la faisaient frissonner rien qu'en y pensant. Elle voulait devenir forte ! Elle voulait être capable de protéger ceux qu'elle aimait… Et elle souhaitait plus que tout tourner la page de son histoire avec Gin. _Plus jamais, _se dit-elle, _plus jamais je ne tomberai amoureuse, tant de souffrance pour si peu de bonheur, ça n'en vaut pas la peine… _A ce rythme-là elle allait devenir encore plus coincée que le capitaine Kuchiki… _Bon je le sors de ma tête là ! Ça suffit je vais faire des cauchemars !_ Quoiqu'elle en dise, elle aurait préféré faire de mauvais rêves avec des caleçons et des chaussettes sales qui la poursuivaient à travers un labyrinthe remplis d'Arrancars plutôt que de rêver d'une session de sexe ardente en compagnie de Byakuya qui l'envoyait au septième ciel dans une symphonie de gémissements…

Moment des plus agréables mais qui la jeta dans une incompréhension, une colère ainsi qu'un léger sentiment de dégoût à son réveil. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à le revoir en face, et encore moins à le regarder dans les yeux ces mêmes yeux qui brûlaient de désirs pour elle dans son sommeil ; la sensation de son corps sur le sien… Elle devint toute rouge et tenta de toutes ses forces de balayer son rêve au loin. _Je devais vraiment être fatiguée pour rêver de trucs comme ça… _Voyant l'heure qui avançait, ses songes inappropriés furent vites chassés de son esprit, au détriment d'une panique grandissante. Elle ne devait surtout pas être en retard. Elle attrapa quelque chose à grignoter et fila vers la 6ème division.

**Voilou voilou ! Allez laissez une review, sinon je vais me décourager et je vais plus avoir envie d'écrire ! Prouvez moi que vous êtes pas des flemmards ;)  
Surtout que j'aimerais bien avoir vos avis en ce qui concerne ce chapitre et vos idées pour la suite !**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre aussi ! Bonne lecture :)**

Byakuya attendait patiemment sur le terrain d'entrainement que la blonde ne fasse son entrée, bien entendu, comme à son habitude, il était largement en avance. 6h59, toujours pas de Matsumoto en vue, presque trop content qu'elle ne soit pas là, il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il entendit la voix tonitruante et insupportable de Rangiku. Il soupira, déjà exaspéré, la matinée promettait d'être longue…

- Me voilà capitaine ! Et pile à l'heure en plus…

- Il n'y a pas de quoi se réjouir d'être à l'heure c'est la chose la plus normale, le contraire aurait été plus fâcheux car je ne vous aurais pas attendu, déclara-t-il froidement sans lui accorder un regard.

_Il est pas du matin celui-là !_ pensa Rangiku dont la bonne humeur avait soudainement disparu. Elle le considéra quelques instants avant qu'il ne se décide à reprendre la parole.

- Bien… Puisqu'il faut vous entrainer, j'aimerais savoir si vous avez déjà entamé l'entrainement pour atteindre le bankai.

- Cela fait quelques années que j'ai commencé, disons entre 7 et 8 ans… Mais… Je ne suis jamais allée au bout de ce que je faisais, admit-elle en baissant la tête honteuse.

Sa sincérité surprit le capitaine de la 6ème division.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un vous avait aidé à vous entrainer ?

La question déstabilisa Rangiku qui releva la tête brusquement pour se noyer dans ses yeux gris. Elle détourna le regard immédiatement et rougit. Non pas car elle avait croisé son regard, mais car les souvenirs de ses entrainements avec Gin refaisaient surface. Il s'interrogea de sa réaction jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui réponde avec gène :

- Oui… Gi… Le capitaine Ichimaru m'avait fait don d'un peu de son temps pour m'entrainer. J'ai d'ailleurs, grâce à lui, réussi à matérialiser Haineko et…

- Vous avez déjà matérialisé votre zampakuto ? l'interrompit-il une pointe d'étonnement dans sa voix.

- Oui mais c'était il y a près de 2 ans. Je n'ai plus réussi depuis… Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment essayé non plus… Mais maintenant, je veux l'atteindre ! Je n'abandonnerai plus, je continuerai ce que Gin m'avait enseigné, j'obtiendrai ce bankai, et je pourrais protéger les gens que j'aime… déclara-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait dit et se sentit plus que stupide. Elle venait indirectement de révéler une partie de sa vie privée au capitaine Kuchiki. Elle rougit encore plus et baissa la tête, comme pour s'échapper le plus loin possible. Mais qu'elle idée avait-elle eue de lui proposer un tel marché ?! Elle aurait mieux fait de partir et de tout oublier de ce qu'elle avait vu, ça aurait été mieux pour tous les deux !

Il l'observa et vit qu'elle semblait mal à l'aise avait-elle honte ? Il avait été étonné par ses révélations, en effet, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle serait allée si loin dans l'apprentissage du bankai. Décidément cette femme cachait bien des choses. Bien qu'il eût apprit longtemps auparavant l'existence d'une relation entre le capitaine de la troisième division et Matsumoto, sans en connaitre la véritable nature (le cadet de ses soucis), il ignorait que la mort d'Ichimaru l'avait affecté à ce point. Il s'agissait vraiment de la première fois qu'il voyait au travers du masque de la blonde. Sous son aspect de fêtarde extravertie et toujours de bonne humeur elle cachait un cœur brisé par la perte d'un être cher… Il ne pouvait que comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait ayant lui-même dû faire face à la mort de son épouse bien aimée Hisana. Il commençait à la voir différemment et, étonnement, à la comprendre. Il sortit de ses songes et reposa son regard sur elle.

- Matsumoto fukutaicho ! En garde.

Sa voix froide la coupa net dans ses pensées, elle réagit immédiatement et dégaina son sabre. A peine le bout de sa lame était sorti de son fourreau que le zampakuto de Byakuya s'écrasa sur le sien. Elle recula sous la force du capitaine et contre attaqua. Son coup fut bloqué sans que Byakuya n'ait à bouger. En un clin d'œil il disparut, mais Rangiku savait où il réapparaitrait, Renji lui avait longtemps parlé de cette technique que son capitaine affectionnait tant et qui consistait à asséner un coup mortel à son adversaire en réapparaissant… Derrière ! Rangiku le bloqua, provoquant la surprise de Byakuya. Elle profita de cet instant pour lui envoyer un coup de genoux dans les côtes qu'il évita en reculant. Elle réapparut juste derrière lui grâce à un shunpo. Il bloqua à nouveau son sabre, sans sciller, mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant et continua son offensive. Cette détermination qu'il lisait dans le regard de Rangiku, cette force avec laquelle elle accompagnait chacun de ses mouvements montrait vraiment la puissance de sa détermination. Cependant il voulait la pousser encore plus, il accéléra donc la cadence. Rapidement Rangiku passa d'une position offensive à défensive. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à parer ses attaques et ne put éviter le coup de pied que le capitaine lui porta à l'estomac alors qu'elle bloquait son sabre. Elle alla s'écraser violemment contre le rocher derrière elle. Elle se releva avec peine et ne put éviter complètement le pommeau du zampakuto de Byakuya qui vint s'écraser sur son épaule, elle recula, surprise. Il venait de la frapper avec la poignée et non pas avec la lame… Pourquoi ? La prenait-il pour quelqu'un de si faible ? _Attends de voir mon coco !_

- Miaule Haineko ! cria-t-elle, la lame de son zampakuto se transforma en un nuage de cendre qu'elle dirigea vers Byakuya.

- 33ème technique de destruction Byakurai !

L'éclair blanc éparpilla en un clin d'œil les cendres de Haineko. Rangiku reforma immédiatement sa brume meurtrière. Byakuya du utiliser le shunpo pour éviter son attaque. Seulement, Rangiku n'avait pas pris en compte le fait qu'il pouvait réapparaître au-dessus d'elle. Elle eut tout juste le temps de former un bouclier avec Haineko pour contrer son attaque. Une fois de plus elle par terre quelque mètres plus loin.

- Tombez Senbonzakura.

Un nuage de fleur de cerisier arrivait à grande vitesse vers Rangiku alors qu'elle venait à peine de reprendre ses esprits et d'essuyer le sang qui coulait de son front et qui l'aveuglait. En une fraction de seconde elle du mobiliser toute sa force pour contrer son attaque. Le choc fut dur à contenir pour elle. Les cendres de Haineko ne retiendraient pas longtemps les pétales de cerisiers de Senbonzakura. Elle utilisa le shunpo pour éviter la déferlante de lames mortelles. A l'endroit où elle réapparut le capitaine Kuchiki était derrière elle. Abasourdie par cette présence inattendue elle se retourna pour lui faire face… Et trébucha. Elle s'affala de tout son poids sur Byakuya qu'elle entraîna dans sa chute. Le choc fut amorti par le corps du noble qui gisait en dessous du sien.

Un long silence s'en suivit, traduisant la gêne des deux shinigamis. La position dans laquelle ils demeuraient était des plus compromettantes, surtout pour Byakuya qui avait sa tête beaucoup trop proche de la poitrine de Rangiku. Le visage de la jeune femme, bien que juste au-dessus du sien, lui importait peu. Son attention se portait surtout sur la pression qu'exerçait l'imposante poitrine de Rangiku sur son torse, ainsi que la chaleur que ce corps lui procurait… _Contrôle-toi, contrôle-toi… Zeeeen, pense à autre chose… Un truc affreux… Omaeda et le vieux Yamamoto en train de danser le gangnam style en moule bite…Aaaaaah non surtout pas !_ Senbonzakura s'étouffa à moitié et voulu étrangler son maitre pour avoir des pensées aussi dégoûtantes, dans une situation aussi agréable !

Rangiku de son côté, ne s'en sortait pas mieux : le visage de Byakuya reposait à quelques centimètres du sien, ses cheveux éparpillés sur le sol, sortant du col de son nouveau haori, pour révéler leur véritable longueur. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues lorsqu'elle aperçut la direction du regard de Byakuya : sa poitrine. Une teinte de rose voilait également les pommettes de Byakuya, ses lèvres harmonieuses s'entrouvraient légèrement, et Rangiku ressentait chacune de ses respirations. _Il est vraiment pas mal comme ça !_ Cependant l'image de lui en mode OFF vint se superposer à cette perfection, mais Rangiku la balaya rapidement car elle voulait profiter du spectacle…_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je suis en train de MATER le capitaine Kuchiki...? Je deviens folle n'est-ce pas ?_ En un bon, Rangiku se releva et rigola nerveusement en se grattant la nuque. Byakuya en profita pour reprendre le contrôle de son esprit. Il se redressa avec grâce cachant admirablement sa gêne. Il décida de faire comme si rien ne venait de se passer, même si au fond de lui, son corps bouillonnait.

- Bien… Votre maniement du sabre est bon cependant vous n'utilisez pas toute la puissance de votre shikai, de plus votre shunpo est lent... Avec une vitesse aussi faible vous n'arriverez pas à grand-chose. Nous nous occuperons donc de votre shunpo avant de commencer la méditation. Une bonne relation avec son zampakuto est la clé pour obtenir le bankai… Soignez vos blessures et rendez-vous demain ici, à la même heure.

Une fois son discours prononcé, il tourna les talons, s'apprêtant à rejoindre la 6ème division.

- Kuchiki taicho ! l'arrêta Rangiku, rougissant un peu, m…merci de m'aider… Et… Excusez-moi pour cet incident… Je…je ne voulais pas vous écraser…

- De quoi parlez-vous fukutaicho ?

Et il disparut. Rangiku resta sur place fixant l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Était-ce de l'amusement qu'elle avait entendu dans sa voix… Impossible !


	5. Chapter 4

**Yo ! Bon vu que je suis très inspirée en ce moment je vous poste le chapitre 4, savourez le ;) Et merci encore pour les reviews ça fait trop plaisir !**

Bien que fatiguée par son entrainement, Rangiku passa chez elle pour se débarbouiller et s'apprêter après tout, elle se devait d'être un minimum présentable. Même si elle allait juste voir son capitaine au bureau qui allait lui crier dessus et lui donner de la paperasse à remplir pour le reste de la journée... Croiser le fer avec Byakuya Kuchiki, c'est bien mais c'est crevant. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que son capitaine avait racheté du café… Sinon elle ne se donnait pas 2h avant de dormir. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour enlever le sang séché, et se banda l'avant-bras gauche qui était complètement rappé sur le dessous. Elle se brossa les cheveux ayant l'espoir d'éliminer tous les nœuds de sa crinière. _Il faut souffrir pour être belle !_ Une fois que son visage lui convenait un minimum, elle se décida à y aller.

Elle pénétra dans la vaste pièce où siégeait son petit capitaine, déjà concentré sur sa tâche.

- Tu es en retard Matsumoto, dit-il froidement sans relever la tête de ses papiers.

- Ah désolé capitaine, je m'entrainais un peu, et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer hahaha…

Toshiro releva la tête et plongea ses yeux turquoise dans ceux Rangiku, son énervement croissant bien visible.

- Matsumoto… Il va falloir que tu penses à chercher des excuses plausibles un de ces jours…

Rangiku se froissa, pour une fois qu'elle disait la vérité… Enfin une partie de la vérité, elle n'allait pas révéler que quelqu'un l'aidait !

- Pfff pour une fois que ce que je vous dis est vrai…

_Merde… Mais je suis vraiment débile, je me suis trahie toute seule…_ Elle se frappa le front, désespérée par sa bourde. Les sourcils de son capitaine se froncèrent encore plus et la veine marquant sa colère ressortit sur son front.

- Donc tu avoues que chaque fois que tu arrives à la bourre tu inventes une excuse…

- Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire taicho, c'était seulement pour que vous compreniez que je prends mon rôle de vice-capitaine très à cœur et que…

- Tu t'enfonces Matsumoto… La coupa-t-il d'une voix polaire.

- Vous avez du café taicho ? Demanda-t-elle un grand sourire sur son visage.

Hitsugaya serra les poings pour se retenir d'exploser. Rangiku explosa de rire face au visage déformé par la colère de son capitaine, elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Ce geste fut la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase pour Toshiro, de quel droit… ? Il était son supérieur…

- Matsumotooooooooo !

De son côté Byakuya sirotait son thé, toujours aussi serein…en apparence. Dans sa tête c'était Tchernobyl ! Ca faisait plus de 2h qu'il voulait virer cette image et cette sensation de la poitrine de Matsumoto écrasée contre son torse… En vain. Il luttait de toute ses forces pour ne rien laisser paraître en surface, sinon Rex risquait de faire le beau** et avec Renji dans la pièce ça le faisait pas trop… Ses habits étaient larges… Mais quand même ! Après 50 ans d'abstinence le retour à la réalité se faisait de manière plutôt brutale. Le contact avec le corps de la sulfureuse jeune femme avait réveillé en lui des sensations oubliées depuis trop longtemps.

Renji jetait des regards furtifs vers son capitaine qui semblait figé. Il n'avait toujours pas changé de dossier, et paraissait enfermé dans ses songes. _Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour savoir à quoi il pense._ En attendant il en avait aucune idée, et heureusement !

Rangiku, comme à son habitude ne pouvait se concentrer plus de 5 minutes, mais cette fois ci, les raisons de ses rêveries différaient. Elle ne cessait de revoir le regard de Byakuya planté sur sa poitrine. Au moins elle avait la certitude de son hétérosexualité désormais. _C'est fous les conneries que peuvent proférer les rumeurs ! _Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais chaque fois qu'elle repensait à cette malencontreuse chute, quelque chose remuait dans son estomac, c'était assez agréable… Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à l'air si vulnérable qu'arborait le capitaine Kuchiki, et de l'autre côté, à quel point il était ridicule en mode OFF. _En fait ce mec c'est un paradoxe ambulant… _

- Tu rêves beaucoup Matsumoto… Tu ne rentreras pas ce soir tant que cette pile ne sera pas achevée.

Rangiku soupira… Le sort s'acharnait sur elle ! Elle en serait encore à demain matin à ce rythme-là…

Le lendemain matin, Rangiku parut à son entrainement à l'heure, mais à quel prix ! Ses heures de sommeils se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main… Et les bleus présents sur son corps nécessitaient de compter sur ses orteils aussi ! Elle devait se retenir de gémir à chaque pas. La cession à venir risquait de l'achever pensait-elle. Le capitaine l'attendait, toujours aussi droit et immobile. Il ne prit pas la peine de la saluer et commença directement par lui réexpliquer les bases du shunpo. Quelques minutes plus tard, place à la pratique. Les premiers shunpo de Rangiku la firent affreusement souffrir, mais au fur et à mesure que ses muscles chauffaient, la douleur disparaissait. Ce qui lui permettait de se concentrer pleinement sur les exercices de Byakuya. Plus sa vitesse s'accélérait, plus Byakuya augmentait celle de ses pétales de cerisier. Cependant au bout d'un moment la fatigue de Rangiku se faisait sentir et elle se fit piéger par le shikai du capitaine.

- Encore, dit-il froidement.

Ainsi, tous les deux jours, pendant deux semaines ils se retrouvèrent au même endroit pour travailler le shunpo de Rangiku. Cette dernière bénissait son audace d'avoir demandé au capitaine Kuchiki de ne s'entrainer qu'un jour sur deux. Ça lui permettait de se remettre de ses courbatures, et surtout de ne pas être un légume au bureau tous les jours.

La semaine suivante, la leçon porta sur la méditation. Ils s'assirent donc, à une distance raisonnable et fermèrent les yeux pour se plonger dans leur monde intérieur. Au bout de quelques minutes, le calme de Byakuya fut troublé par les cris hystériques de Rangiku.

- Non mais t'as fini un peu de me traiter de vieille ! Comment tu veux que je sois gentille avec toi si tu fais pas ta part des choses ! Idiote… Comment ça t'en as rien à faire de ce que je te dis ? Mais tu sais quoi Haineko ! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE PAR RYUJIN JAKKA ! Oui t'as très bien entendue sale grosse boule de poil ! Et par Senbonzakura auss…

_Ouuuups, il est à côté…_ Elle tourna la tête lentement, très lentement, ignorant les hurlements de Haineko dans sa tête, pour voir que Byakuya l'observait, et il n'avait pas l'air très joice…

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…Enfin ça m'a échappé… Vous comprenez, quand on a un zanpakuto comme le mien c'est dur de garder son calme… TA GUEULE HAINEKO ! Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Tu v…

La colère de Byakuya laissa rapidement place à de la curiosité et de l'amusement, elle était assez ridicule à s'énerver toute seule, il réprima un sourire lorsque l'image de Gollum vint se superposer à celle de Rangiku. En tant que grand fan du seigneur des anneaux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'effectuer cette comparaison qui, cependant, s'arrête juste au monologue schizophrénique et ne touchait pas au physique, qui n'avait rien, mais absolument rien avoir avec celui de Gollum…L_a pauvre si c'était le cas…_ pensa-t-il. Il resta donc à regarder Rangiku batailler avec son zanpakuto, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et s'asseye, un air boudeur sur son visage.

Consciente du regard insistant que le noble posait sur elle, elle se décida à s'excuser. Elle venait quand même de faire une scène avec Haineko sous ses yeux, et il avait beau être de nature calme…ou plutôt impassible, car il était fort possible qu'au fond de lui il soit en train de bouillonner de rage !

- Désolée… J'espère que vous n'aurez jamais à revoir un tel spectacle… J'ai quelques problèmes de…communication avec Haineko. Et…

- Il faudra penser à arranger rapidement votre relation avec elle. Vous savez, c'est une bonne chose de prouver à son zanpakuto qu'on est digne d'être son maître. Ce n'est pas en lui criant dessus à tout bout de champ et en prenant la mouche à chaque fois qu'elle vous charrie que vous y arriverez ! Elle fait ça pour vous tester, prouvez lui que vous êtes capable d'encaisser tout ce qu'elle vous dit sans ciller. Elle se lassera au bout d'un moment. Et faite lui comprendre que vous avez besoin d'elle…

- …

Rangiku fixait le sol, plus en colère contre elle-même que contre Haineko. Il avait raison, Dieu que oui ! Sans Haineko elle n'arriverait à rien… Et se friter avec elle à la moindre occasion ne lui ferait pas atteindre le bankai… _Mais comment ? Je peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir des envies de meurtre dès qu'elle me cause…_ Le chemin allait être long.

- La séance d'aujourd'hui est finie, attendez demain pour reparler à votre zanpakuto, à tête reposée. Exceptionnellement, vous viendrez demain matin. Bonne journée Matsumoto fukutaicho, dit-il en s'éloignant d'elle avant de disparaitre.

Rangiku s'allongea dans l'herbe après qu'il soit parti, fixant les nuages et laissant son esprit s'évader librement.

La méditation du lendemain fut des plus instructives pour Rangiku, elle avait pu échanger quelques mots avec Haineko, mais le ton monta vite. Il y avait déjà du progrès !

Au bout de quelques séances, Haineko et elle réussissaient à peu près à s'entendre. En effet, elles entamèrent une longue discussion, et oooh miracle, il n'y eut aucune altercation entre les deux fortes têtes. Elles échangèrent même quelques blagues ! Au bout d'une heure, voyant que la jeune femme semblait toujours aussi profondément plongée dans son monde intérieur, Byakuya décida de la laisser sans l'interrompre, pour une fois qu'elle semblait paisible, il se réjouissait de constater qu'elle suivait ses conseils. Il pouvait une fois de plus observer à quel point sa motivation était forte. Mais surtout, il put profiter du tableau qui se dressait devant lui. Il se perdit alors dans la contemplation de Rangiku, relevant chaque détail de son visage et de son corps harmonieux. Ses yeux demeurèrent longtemps sur son grain de beauté qui, ainsi situé, apportait un côté extrêmement sexy à son visage…_ Et merde… Une fois de plus je m'égare… Va falloir que je fasse un truc là, sinon je ne vais pas survivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne son bankai…_

- …Alloooo ? Je vous dérange pas trop ? Vous me direz quand vous aurez fini de me mater ? l'interrompit la voix tonitruante de la blonde.

Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et se retourna pour ne pas qu'elle le voit ainsi. _Aller une fois de plus je me tape la honte… Génial !_

Après avoir échangé quelques secrets de beauté avec Haineko, Rangiku se décida à prendre congé et sortir de son monde intérieur. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle ne fut pas pour le moins surprise de voir les yeux du capitaine fixés sur elle comme des lasers. _On dirait qu'il me déshabille du regard… AAAAAAAAH ! Mais c'est pas possible ça !_

- Capitaine Kuchiki ? Allo ? C'est un peu gênant la ! Eh oh la Lune ? Ici la Soul Society, on a perdu le signal… _Bon je crois qu'il est vraiment dans son monde là… _Alloooo ? Je vous dérange pas trop ? Vous me direz quand vous aurez fini de me mater ?!

Les yeux du capitaine s'agrandirent, il semblait de retour à la réalité, et pour de bon ! Elle aperçut une légère teinte de rose sur les joues du capitaine avant qu'il ne lui tourne le dos brusquement. Elle sourit._ Touché... pervers va !_

- Bien c'est fini pour aujourd'hui…

Et il disparut, laissant Rangiku désemparée, les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où il se tenait une seconde auparavant. _Ça va quand même pas devenir une habitude de me laisser en plan comme ça…?_ Elle était dégoutée, elle voulait le voir tenter de se justifier, elle voulait le voir gêné… Elle voulait avoir le pouvoir sur cet homme ne serait-ce qu'un instant, comme lorsqu'elle avait découvert son secret, pour connaitre à nouveau ce sentiment de puissance ! En attendant qui ne dit mot consent, il la matait donc bien ! Rangiku ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle ressentait une certaine fierté de pouvoir rendre le capitaine glaçon sensible à son charme… Elle avait hâte de lui faire face à nouveau, bien qu'elle sût qu'il ferait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

De son côté Byakuya calmait les battements de son cœur, assis contre un arbre, loin, très loin du terrain d'entrainement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait en ce moment, il n'arrivait pas à regarder Rangiku Matsumoto normalement… Et pourtant il côtoyait de nombreuses femmes tous les jours, y compris les épouses potentielles qu'on lui proposait et qui ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid malgré la beauté indéniable de certaines. Il secoua la tête, s'interdisant de penser à elle, ne serait-ce que par respect pour feu son épouse, et se dirigea vers son bureau.

**_Je pense que la métaphore est facilement compréhensible :3_

** Merci d'être passé, avant de partir donnez moi votre avis hein, una pequeña review, ça mange pas de pain ?! ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Saluuut ! Bon j'ai été longue, mais j'avais pas mal de truc à faire, en tout cas ne vous inquiétez pas je finirais cette fic! ;)  
En tout cas merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait trop trop plaisir :D  
Ravie de voir que le coup du Gangnam Style vous a fait rire, j'ai été frappée par l'inspiration divine à ce moment!  
Allez bonne lecture !**

A partir de ce léger incident, les séances d'entrainement se déroulèrent en silence, seuls retentissaient les ordres de Byakuya et la respiration haletante de Rangiku, harassée par la quantité d'effort que lui demandait le capitaine de la 6ème division. Les seuls mots qu'ils s'échangeaient relevaient de la stricte politesse, rien de plus. Rangiku progressait, mais sortait de ses entrainements dans un état de fureur extrême dont elle se débarrassait en s'acharnant sur la paperasse (pour la plus grande joie de son capitaine) ou en taquinant fortement ce dernier (ça passait un peu moins bien ça…). Au bout de trois semaines, lorsqu'elle s'était enfin accoutumée à l'indifférence (ou gêne) de Kuchiki à son égard, que son humeur s'était améliorée, et que sa flemmardise avait refait surface elle se vit assignée la tâche d'aider Renji à rentrer sur les bases de données les informations sur TOUTES les âmes arrivées à la Soul Society depuis 10 ans… Et ça fait un paquet de monde ! Ce qui signifiait se retrouver dans les bureaux de la 6ème division en présence de…lui ! Elle tenta tout son possible pour ne pas y aller, en vain… La veille d'un entrainement, et surtout de son premier jour à la 6ème, son anxiété l'empêchait carrément de dormir. _Mais qu'est ce qui me fait peur à la fin ?_ _Est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai peur d'ouvrir ma grande gueule au mauvais moment, et de littéralement péter un câble contre lui ? Ou de révéler son secret sans faire exprès ? Ou… Naan, pas possible… C'est vrai qu'il est super canon Mister Fridge quand même… Mais il est bien trop coincé pour moi…enfin seulement en apparence… Oh la meeeeeerde ! Kami-sama, dites-moi que je suis pas attirée par cet ado retardé qui geek comme un porc en cachette… _Rangiku passa la moitié de la nuit à se retourner dans son lit et à s'interroger sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Résultat, elle arriva à son entrainement avec deux énormes poches sous les yeux, une humeur de merde et une aura destructrice. La séance se déroula sans accident majeur, si ce n'est que par deux fois ses coups de pieds faillirent émasculer Byakuya, qu'elle lui fila un coup de boule et faillit l'embrasser en lui tombant dessus. Byakuya se sentait carrément déboussolé et se demandait d'où venait son aura de « j'ai envie de me suicider parce que c'est cool la mort ». Une fois l'heure finie, il ne prit pas la peine de la saluer et s'en alla directement vers la 6ème division. Il fut assez effrayé de la voir le suivre, il avait l'impression d'être poursuivit par la Faucheuse d'âmes. Il accéléra donc le pas, et fut quelque peu dérouté de la voir accélérer à son tour. _Elle veut m'assassiner ou quoi ? Elle est carrément super flippante aujourd'hui… _Il partit donc en shunpo, et souffla ne la voyant plus derrière lui. Son répit fut de courte durée lorsqu'il la vit apparaître non loin de lui. _AAAAAAAAH ! Mais elle me veut quoi à la fin cette timbrée ?_ Il s'arrêta brusquement, l'attrapa par le bras lorsqu'elle arriva à sa portée et la plaqua contre le mur d'une rue déserte.

- Rangiku Matsumoto, pourquoi me suivez-vous ? lui demanda-t-il, menaçant.

- Je ne vous suis pas… Je vais _hélas_ au même endroit que vous… répondit-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe en relevant lentement la tête vers lui, dévoilant ses cernes qui lui donnaient un air de zombie.

Byakuya sentit une perle de sueur rouler sur son front, il la trouvait vraiment effrayante, et Dieu sait qu'il n'était pas du genre à avoir peur facilement.

- Au cas où vous auriez oublié, c'est moi qui vais aider Renji à trier les données sur les âmes ayant intégré la Soul Society depuis 10 ans… Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Et elle écarta Byakuya et parti en un shunpo, le laissant au milieu de la ruelle, les yeux grands ouverts, l'air totalement paumé. Toujours aussi déboussolé, il se dirigea vers sa division, et évita soigneusement de croiser son regard du reste de la journée.

Deux jours plus tard, Rangiku attendait patiemment sur le terrain d'entrainement que le capitaine Kuchiki n'arrive. Il ne vînt point. Furieuse, elle courut vers la 6ème prête à lui remonter les bretelles, mais quand elle arriva, pas de Byakuya en vue. Elle commença donc son travail avec Renji le plus vite cela serait fini, le plus vite elle pourrait repartir. Quelques heures plus tard le capitaine fit son entrée. Elle le foudroya du regard, tandis que lui, fit mine de ne pas la remarquer. Hors d'elle, elle se retourna vers Renji et lui demanda d'une voix _trop_ calme :

- Renji, serait-ce trop te demander que d'aller me faire un thé et me ramener de quoi grignoter ? _Maintenant _!

Renji avala difficilement sa salive, ça faisait 2 fois en 3 jours qu'il la voyait entourée de cette aura de tueuse en série, elle en devenait aussi flippante qu'Unohana… Il hocha la tête et s'éclipsa rapidement. Une fois débarrassée de sa présence, elle se retourna pour faire face à Byakuya qui s'était assis à son bureau et avait commencé à écrire l'air de rien.

- Kuchiki taicho… Vous avez pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose par hasard ?

Aucune réponse, même pas un regard de sa part. _Mais il se fout de ma gueule celui-là !? Pour qui me prend-il ?_ Elle s'approcha de son bureau et se pencha vers lui. L'espace entre leurs visages était ridiculement étroit, et le visage de Byakuya étant penché, il avait une vue directe vers son décolleté. Avec un contrôle total sur son expression faciale, qui lui demandait une grosse quantité d'effort, il releva la tête pour croiser le regard assassin de la blonde.

- Quelque chose ne va pas fukutaicho ? Vous devriez contrôler vos émotions parfois, pour éviter quelques réactions _inappropriées_… Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire en ce qui concerne un comportement approprié… Vous ne venez pas aux rendez-vous fixés, vous ne donnez aucunes explications et...

- Je ne vous dois aucune explication ! Rétorqua-t-il.

- Et vous êtes un pervers… Continua Rangiku avec un sourire machiavélique, ne se souciant pas de son intervention.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils, la colère clairement visible sur son visage, mais pas seulement, une légère teinte de rose colorait ses joues.

- Touché ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez à répondre à cela hein ? Ku-chi-ki ?

Elle épela son nom d'une manière très sensuelle, et humecta ses lèvres, donnant un aspect très érotique à la scène. Byakuya ferma les yeux pour se remettre les idées en place, parce que là, la proximité de Rangiku, sa façon de se comporter… _Et ses lèvres_…ça lui donnait beaucoup trop envie de l'embrasser, de lui sauter dessus, de la…_STOOOOOOOOP ! Bon s'imaginer Kenpachi chanter « j'ai la quéquette qui colle et les bonbons qui font des bonds…j'ai les arpions qui fouettent et des morpions plein les roupettes…. », habillé d'un tutu rose, tout naturellement… P'tain c'est carrément malsain là ! _

- Je… Hum… J'avais une réunion avec les anciens, pour traiter d'un sujet qui ne vous concerne guère… Maintenant…Je…J'aimerais que vous preniez vos distances…

En son for intérieur, Rangiku était aux anges, ainsi elle lui faisait tant d'effet que cela ! En temps normal, elle aurait stoppé le jeu, mais là, c'était trop bon de le voir gêné. Et puis, Dieu qu'il était sexy quand il rougissait !

- Et pourquoi donc ? Ma présence vous trouble-t-elle à ce point ?

_- …_

_Kami-sama me vienne en aide !_ Pensa-t-il. Mais ce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé c'était que le Kami-sama en question serait Renji…_Oups…_ Le bruit d'une tasse et d'une assiette se brisant sur le sol eût pour effet de les faire revenir à la réalité et prendre leur distance en un bond. La bouche grande ouverte, Renji les regardait, visiblement choqué.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Je… J'ai trébuché ! dit-elle, apparemment peu convaincue elle-même de sa réponse.

Byakuya dû lutter pour ne pas se frapper la tête contre son bureau, et disparaître dans les piles de paperasse… Elle venait de réussir à sortir exactement LES phrases qui ont une crédibilité INFERIEURE à 0, et qui tendent même à faire penser le contraire de ce qu'elles disent… En gros, elle venait de lui faire imaginer deux fois, si ce n'est trois fois pire que ce qui avait réellement eu lieu…

- Mais vous… Tu… Quoi ? Balbutia-t-il toujours sous le choc.

- Renji, retourne à ton bureau et tâche de ne pas croire quoique ce soit que ton cerveau d'animal retardé pourrait te dicter, et utilise le peu de tes neurones pour te concentrer sur ton travail… Ça vaut aussi pour vous Matsumoto fukutaicho. Déclara-t-il d'un ton monotone, ainsi il était difficile de penser une seule seconde qu'un séisme de magnitude 9,9 sur l'échelle de Richter combiné d'une bombe atomique et d'un tsunami venaient d'avoir lieu dans sa tête.

Au moment de rentrer chez elle, Renji la rattrapa et l'invita à prendre un verre. Très au courant de l'interrogatoire qu'elle risquait de subir, elle refusa poliment. Mais face à l'insistance de ce dernier, elle ne put refuser qu'il la raccompagne jusqu'à ses quartiers.

- Alors… Le capitaine et toi… Vous… Commença-t-il timidement.

- Non ! Ne va pas te mettre de telles âneries dans la tête, je veux bien avouer qu'il est sexy ton capitaine, mais il a le charisme d'un iceberg ! répliqua-t-elle sur son ton habituel, légèrement je m'en foutiste.

- Ah… Il n'empêche qu'il rougissait !

_Et merde, en fait il se brise facilement son masque dit 'impassible'… Faut que je lui trouve une excuse en plus ! Génial !_

- Tu m'étonnes aussi, avec une fille aussi sexy que moi juste au-dessus de lui… Même un gay aurait rougi ! Je m'étonne même qu'il se soit pas mis à band…

- STOOOP ! N'en dit pas plus ! Je veux pas avoir cette image dans la tête… Et merde trop tard… T'abuses quand même… ronchonna-t-il.

- Héhé ! Tu serais pas jaloux toi ? Hein ? Le capitaine et toi vous…

- AAAAAAH ! Mais tu veux me faire gerber ou quoi? Mais où tu vas chercher ça ?... C'est... Baaaah !... En plus tu sais très bien que Rukia et moi on… Ben on… Oh et puis merde… Fais chier maintenant tu le sais...

- Je m'en doutais, mais j'en ai la confirmation maintenant... Merci pour cette conversation et mes vœux de bonheur, bonne soirée Renji ! Ah...et fais gaffe de pas te faire transformer en chair à saucisse si ton capitaine l'apprend !

Et sur ce elle le planta. Pour tout dire elle n'était pas peu fière de sa réponse, maintenant elle avait une longueur d'avance sur lui.

Une semaine sans entrainement ni un mot avec le capitaine Kuchiki plus tard (excepté les regards noirs qu'ils s'échangeaient) elle reçut un papillon de l'enfer venu lui annoncer qu'elle était attendue à sa division et non à la 6ème. Etonnée mais pas mécontente, elle se dirigea vers sa division où l'attendait son capitaine visiblement furieux.

- Matsumoto…

- Bonjour capitaine ! Ca faisait longtemps, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de vous revoir ! Venez me faire un câlin…

- Matsumotoooo ! la repoussa-t-il du bras, la veine indiquant sa colère largement visible sur son front. J'ai entendu dire que tu ne faisais pas bien ton travail à la 6ème division… Moi qui pensais que le fait d'être en présence du capitaine Kuchiki te pousserait à être moins flemmarde…

Rangiku tomba des nues elle qui s'était donnée à fond et avait fait le travail qu'on lui demandait, tout le long de son passage à la 6ème… _Non… Il n'a pas osé ! En plus de supprimer nos entrainements il s'est plaint de moi, et qui plus est, il a attendu quelques jours pour ne pas que Renji face le rapprochement avec ce qu'il a vu ! Oh la mauvaise foi ! Si c'est parce qu'il n'arrive pas à contrôler ses hormones bouillonnantes, qu'il aille se vider les co… Hum enfin bref qu'il ne m'accuse pas moi quoi !_

- Croyez ce que vous voulez capitaine, je suis très contente d'être de retour ! Où est ma paperasse ? Regardez, rien que pour vous je fais un effort ! Ben quoi ? Froncez pas les sourcils, vous aurez des vilaines rides après !

- Matsumotoooo ! Arrête ça et va travailler que je n'ai rien à redire sur ce que tu fais, ou ce ne sont pas seulement tes journées que tu vas passer ici mais tes nuits aussi !

- Oh… Vous êtes pas drôle capitaine… Oui c'est bon j'y vais…

Rangiku avait beau faire de son mieux pour se concentrer, son envie d'étriper ce « salopard de Kuchiki » reprenait le dessus. C'était décidé, elle allait se servir du prétexte de la réunion des femmes shinigami (oui elles avaient toujours lieu dans son château, disons qu'il ignorait quand et où elles se déroulaient dans son manoir et puis Rangiku avait légèrement utilisé le chantage sur son secret pour qu'elles puissent continuer comme si de rien n'était. Après tout tant qu'elles ne détruisaient rien ça allait.) pour le trouver et avoir une véritable conversation ! De 1 elle voulait reprendre les entrainements, et de 2 elle espérait des excuses pour son affreuse mauvaise foi ! (Oui l'espoir fait vivre, c'est ce qu'on dit).

**Bon dès le prochain chapitre, les choses vont s'accélérer :33 Mais en attendant vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez hein ? Et si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse ! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Saluuuut à tous ! Bon j'ai dépassé les 1200 vues pour cette fic, on s'en fout royalement mais je suis contente ^^' Enfin, merci encore à ceux qui ont prit le temps de mettre une review, ça me fait toujours trop plaisiiir :33**

**Et désolée mais j'ai eu un bug avec mon ordinateur, ce qui explique la disparition de ce chapitre... Mais heureusement ça a pas supprimé ce que j'avais écris... Ouf !**

**Et avant de commencer à lire la fic je vous met la vidéo à voir (parce que les liens youtube ne marchent pas -') comme ça vous aurez la mélodie dans la tête, et ça sera bien plus marrant, promis ;p  
youtube : sébastien patoche la cartouche  
**

**Aller, bonne lecture !**

- Sur ce, mesdames, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine ! Annonça Nanao solennellement.

Suite à cette déclaration, chacune des femmes shinigami se levèrent et suivirent Rukia vers la sortie dans un brouhaha typiquement féminin, si bien que cette dernière du les faire taire à plusieurs reprises. Avant de refermer la porte elle s'aperçut que Rangiku était encore dans la pièce.

- Que fais-tu encore la Rangiku-san ? Viens avec nous, sinon tu vas te perdre !

- Non, c'est bon je vais ranger la pièce, et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi j'ai un super sens de l'orientation… Hahahaha

- Hum… Si tu le dis, mais évite de croiser mon frère sinon il risque de se douter de quelque chose à propos des réunions…

_C'est justement lui que je vais voir, mon sens de l'orientation est aussi critique que celui de Kenpachi et Yachiru réunis… Et il sait déjà tout, sinon, à part ça, Pinocchio ne fait pas partie de ma famille non non… _

_ - _Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, allez vas-y ! Au revoir Rukia, et passe le bonjour à Renji de ma part !

En une fraction de seconde, le visage de Rukia ressemblait à une tomate cramoisie, elle balbutia trois syllabes inintelligibles et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Une fois seule, Rangiku rangea rapidement la pièce, la verrouilla et se mit en route pour trouver le capitaine Kuchiki. 20 minutes plus tard, cela faisait la 5ème fois qu'elle repassait au même endroit, au moins elle avait repéré la sortie, elle avait même eu un aperçu des magnifiques jardins qui entouraient la demeure, mais aucune trace de la chambre de Byakuya. Soudain des pas retentirent dans les couloirs, affolée elle se mit à courir dans la direction opposée, monta les escaliers, se cacha derrière les rideaux pour ne pas se faire repérer par un groupe de servantes qui passait. Une fois ces dernières hors de portée, elle continua son chemin. Elle jeta un regard à la salle que venaient de quitter les domestiques et…_ Bingo !_ Il s'agissait de la chambre de Byakuya, bien plus en ordre que dans ses souvenirs cependant. Elle entra donc et arpenta la pièce jusqu'à ce que d'autres bruits de pas ne se fassent entendre, prise de panique elle rentra dans l'armoire la plus proche et la referma. Elle était quasiment dans le noir complet, mais une légère ouverture lui permettait d'avoir une vue sur la chambre et éclairait légèrement le contenu de l'armoire. En entrant elle avait brisé le sort de camouflage et se retrouvait donc au milieu de T-shirt avec des dinosaures, ou avec écrit en gros « 98% chimpanzé » ou encore « Nobody is perfect, I am nobody ». Pouffant de rire, elle dû reculer sa main pour ne pas glisser… Et appuya sur un canard en plastique, elle laissa échapper un petit cri, et sentit un truc bizarre lui tomber sur la tête, elle le prit du bout des doigts et s'en débarrassa aussi rapidement après avoir remarqué qu'il s'agissait d'un calcif avec un sumo kawaii sur le devant. _Mais comment peut-il seulement acheter ça… C'est affreux !_ Elle se fit immobile lorsqu'elle entendit qu'une personne venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle passa son regard par la fente de l'armoire et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Byakuya. Elle s'apprêtait à détourner le regard lorsqu'elle vit qu'il se déshabillait…_ Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu !... Je suis finie…_ Il venait d'enlever son shikakusho et Rangiku avait une vision parfaite sur son torse finement musclé, et il commençait à retirer le bas. _Oh putain je saigne ! Nooooon, mon nez…je vais en foutre partout ! Mais ça va pas moi là, y a des mecs bien mieux que lui…Enfin toute proportion gardée… Pourquoi ?_ Tandis qu'elle tentait désespérément de penser à autre chose elle l'entendit fredonner quelque chose, elle tendit l'oreille… Et le regretta :

- …J'lève le chapiteau tout seul sous mon peignoir  
J'comprends pas pourquoi à chaque fois ça fait mouche  
Je n'suis pas chasseur mais j'lui mettrais bien une cartouche  
Pan pan pan j'lui mettrais bien une cartouche  
Pan pan pan j'lui mettrais bien une cartouche…

Et là elle éclata littéralement de rire, sans possibilité de se retenir…

La journée avait été longue et laborieuse pour Byakuya, et il rentrait chez lui avec une seule idée en tête, celle de s'affaler comme une larve devant la télé. Il entra donc dans sa chambre d'un pas pressé tout en repensant à l'erreur qu'il avait fait de renvoyer Matsumoto à son capitaine, car mine de rien, elle travaillait mieux que cet imbécile de 8ème siège de la 11ème division…_ En même temps ils sont tous con là-bas…_ Même Renji semblait désespéré ! Il commença à se déshabiller tout en chantonnant ce qui lui passait par la tête, en l'occurrence, la chanson la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais entendu…

_ - _C'est une p'tite gonzesse avec un pétard merveilleux  
Une jolie blonde avec les yeux bleus  
Quand j'la vois tous les matins  
Moi sous les draps, j'me fais un cinq contre un  
Elle file sous la douche et là c'est toute une histoire  
J'lève le chapiteau tout seul sous mon peignoir  
J'comprends pas pourquoi à chaque fois ça fait mouche  
Je n'suis pas chasseur mais j'lui mettrais bien une cartouche

Pan pan pan j'lui mettrais bien une cartouche  
Pan pan pan j'lui mettrais bien une cartouche  
Pan pan pan j'lui mettrais bien une cartouche  
Je n'suis pas chasseur mais j'lui mettrais bien une cartou…

- NOOOOOOOOOOOON ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! _Oh merde je crois que je suis captée là, quite à crever, autant crever en riant_… Humf… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

La porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant tomber une Matsumoto se tordant dans tous les sens en se tenant le ventre tant elle riait. Byakuya ne comprenait pas tout, cela se voyait d'ailleurs, il semblait plus qu'abasourdit ! Alors, première question : qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? Deuxième : Pourquoi est-elle là ? Et la troisième question ressemblait plus à une affirmation :_ Il fallait qu'elle m'entende chanter UNE chanson, et comme par hasard, c'est CELLE-LA ! Ca va pas devenir une habitude de me taper la honte devant elle quand même…_

Il la regarda se tortiller dans tous les sens, visiblement énervé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et réussisse à s'assoir en s'essuyant les yeux. Contrairement à quelques mois auparavant, il ne lui faisait plus peur du tout, enfin surtout pas dans cette tenue, et dans cette situation…

- Hum… Pardon capitaine… Là n'était pas mon intention que de m'immiscer une fois de plus dans votre vie privée… A vrai dire j'étais seulement venue ici pour vous parler… Et j'ai entendu des pas, je me suis cachée et…MphhhahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Et elle était repartie. Il soupira, il connaissait la raison de sa visite, et il se trouvait en bien mauvaise position, aucun de ses arguments n'avait de réelle valeur. Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça au capitaine Hitsugaya, point barre.

- Matsumoto fukutaicho… Que me vaut votre visite ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Rangiku, retrouva son calme, car même si c'est bien de rire dans la vie, il faut également régler les choses importantes.

- Je pense que vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis là…annonça-t-elle en se relevant.

- Eclairez-moi…

- Non mais j'y crois pas… Même pas une petite idée ? Hein ? Ku-chi-ki ? Elle épela son nom de la même manière que la dernière fois, en se rapprochant de lui et en mettant son décolleté en évidence.

- …

- Ouais c'est bien ce que je me disais, vous savez très bien de quoi je parle… Bon je vous écoute… siffla-t-elle.

- Je n'avais plus besoin de vous pour accomplir ce travail, Renji avançait aussi rapidement à lui tout seul… Et puis je n'appréciais que très peu le fait que vous décidiez de transformer vos déjeuners en beuverie.

- Premier argument : vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que c'est faux, et le deuxième, vous y pouvez rien, je suis comme ça, le saké c'est mon eau de source… C'est peut-être ces raisons que vous avez énoncé à mon capitaine, mais ce ne sont en aucun cas les véritables raisons de mon « renvoi » !

- Je ne voie aucune autre raison… La discussion est finie, rentrez chez vous maintenant que vous connaissez le chemin. Dit-il de manière polaire en tournant les talons.

Rangiku se frappa le front.

- La mauvaise foi… Oh là là… Bon écoutez capitaine-iceberg-pervers-qui-chante-des-chansons- douteuses-et-ridicules… Regardez-moi dans les yeux, hein ? Mes yeux, pas mes seins ! Et dites-moi qu'il n'y a pas d'autres raisons ! Rétorqua-t-elle perdant clairement son calme.

Il fit volte-face, et regarda… Ses yeux. _C'est dingue ce qu'ils sont bleus… Ouais, non c'est pas le moment..._

- Le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous fukutaicho… Vous êtes bien arrogante de penser que vous me faites tant d'effet que cela. Voyez, en général je préfère les femmes moins bruyantes, moins provocantes, plus raffinées, et surtout moins _vulgaires _! Son ton était si froid que Rangiku aurait pu être cryogénisée sur place.

- Qui êtes-vous pour parler d'arrogance, vous qui vous pensez plus fort que tout le monde ! Vous nous regardez tous de haut comme si on était que de vulgaires insectes à vos yeux ! Et en attendant, si je ne me trompe pas, avec toutes vos cérémonies de coincés du cul entre nobles, vous avez dû en rencontrer des femmes qui collaient exactement à votre description, et en attendant vous en avez toujours pas sauté une… Enfin je crois, mais ça ne m'étonnerai pas du tout ! Parce que vous êtes trop hautain pour avouer que ce qui vous attire c'est exactement le contraire de ce que vous avez dit ! Et pour finir JE NE SUIS PAS VULAGAIRE ! elle avait crié la dernière phrase en se rapprochant de lui, si bien que une fois de plus leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

_Pff, pourquoi j'ai dit ça, résultat elle est furax maintenant… Et beaucoup trop proche aussi… Se pourrait-il qu'elle dise vrai… Non, c'est impossible !_

- Ma vie amoureuse ne vous regarde pas… Allez-vous en, cette discussion est sans issue de toute manière, vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne.

- Tu vas voir si elle est sans issue oui !

Et elle attrapa sa nuque et l'attira vers elle, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. A ce moment, Byakuya avait perdu pied. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi n'avait-il qu'une envie : répondre à ce baiser, lui arracher ses vêtements, serrer son corps brulant contre le sien. Au diable ses pensées qui fusaient, il les laissa de côté, et profita du moment. Rangiku de son côté, était aussi perdue que lui, pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Comme si leurs relations n'étaient pas assez désastreuses… _Mais…Qu'est-ce que… ?_ Rangiku sentit la langue de Byakuya qui tentait de se frayer un passage dans sa bouche, poussée par son désir elle la laissa entrer. Les bras du capitaine l'attirèrent contre son torse et l'enlacèrent étroitement. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et soyeux, gémissant de plaisir lorsqu'elle le sentit approfondir le baiser. Les lèvres du capitaine glissèrent alors le long de son cou, gouttant à sa peau douce et parfumée. Il commença à sucer goulument une parcelle dénudée de son épaule, laissant ainsi sa marque. Le corps de Rangiku était en feu, elle ne pensait pas que son action aurait de telles conséquences, à ce rythme-là, il risquait de coucher ensemble dans les minutes qui suivraient… Trop d'envie, de retenue, voilà ce que ça donne.

Byakuya la sentait frémir sous chacune de ses caresses, il savait qu'il devait s'arrêter… Mais c'était trop bon… Il fit exactement le contraire et l'attira encore plus contre lui, si bien qu'elle dû sauter et enrouler ses jambes autour de lui pour ne pas tomber. Les mains de Byakuya, sur ses fesses, la retenaient contre lui. Il laissa échapper un grognement lorsque les lèvres de Rangiku effleurèrent le lobe de son oreille, et lorsque qu'il sentit les doigts de la jeune femme froler cette partie si sensible de son corps qui s'était durcie assez rapidement, aussi rapidement que la luxure avait pris possession d'eux. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter il commençait à enlever le nœud qui retenait l'habit de Rangiku lorsque…

- Nii-sama ! Nii-sama ?!

**Mouhahahahaha je suis sadique ! En tout cas je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre, j'avais pas prévu exactement ça à l'origine mais... Mon esprit en a décidé autrement! Donc voilou, j'espère que vous allez me dire ce que vous en pensez ! J'ai envie que vous partagiez vos impression avec l'auteur (avec moi quoi...^^') bon allez, à la prochaine !**


End file.
